A Very Strange World, Indeed
by WritingWoman
Summary: There was once a girl with a perfect life. She never wanted anything to change. Then, one day, a letter came, a very unwelcome letter. "I'M A WHAT!"
1. I'M A WHAT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the main character, and maybe a few others. I don't know what others, I haven't written the story yet.

_This is the first fic I've done on my own, be evil. I'm just writing it because I got tired of the typical fic. No offense. Some are really awesome. But I wanted to be different. I have no idea if there are others like this one on this site, but right on for ya'll!_

_. . . cough _

_By the way, I have no idea what this story is about._

Sharon awoke on the morning of her sixteenth birthday so happy she could burst.

And why shouldn't she be? She had the perfect life: well-to-do parents, perfect grades, perfect boyfriend. Now it was her sweet sixteenth. How could it be anything less than perfect? It was even a Saturday.

Getting up, she stretched and looked at the time. A letter was leaning against her alarm clock. 'Aw, how sweet!' She thought it was her parents card to her. Maybe inside were the papers for a car. . .

Snatching it, she ripped it open. A single piece of paper was inside. 'No card?' Pulling it out, she read it, and for a moment couldn't speak, or breathe, even. She read it again in horror.

"I'M A WHAT!"

_That's Chapter 1. I had to leave you all hanging, short Chapter or not. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. I can't write anymore until I get reviews, and send me some ideas! Or Sharon is never going to be able to tell you all what was in her letter._


	2. What WHAT!

_Very sorry about your head. It must be terribly inconvenient, to have no head. How are you supposed to get your vitamins? _

Ch.2:**_ What "WHAT!"_**

It had to be a joke. This letter was impossible. "Mom! Dad!" they could set this straight, right?

They burst in before she could hardly shut her mouth. Had they been waiting outside?

Apparently. "Isn't it great, sweetie?" her mother gushed.

"You call this 'great'?" she thrust the letter under her mother's nose. Bewildered, her mom took it and read it.

"Yes… Dear, you've been after this high school for months. Are you ill?" Sharon stared at the envelope and read the return address on it. "This isn't the right school!" she wailed. Her father read off the heading on the paper.

" 'Shemel's School for The Extremely Intelligent'. Sounds right to me." She stared at her mother and father. Were they blind? The paper clearly said 'Art Magical Cram School: For the Late-Blooming Witch or Wizard'. Then again, maybe she was ill.

Or maybe she was dreaming. Yes! That was it. Surely she'd wake up and find it was a dream. Magic, hah. How could she have been worried? Magic isn't real.

Sharon smiled at her mother and father. "Of course! Silly me, I misread it. Sorry to worry you! I'll be down in ten minutes." Her parents left, and she got ready for her day. Dream or not, she was going to party, and if giant purple wombats showed up breathing fire, then so be it.

She went downstairs to eat breakfast with her parents. They were having her favorite: extra-fluffy pancakes, crisp hash browns, and bacon.

_All right, I'm ending it with bacon._

_Why?_

_Because bacon good._


	3. It's Not A Dream?

Ch.3: **_It's Not A Dream?_**

Sharon had barely finished her breakfast when a car honked outside. 'well, at least this dream is keeping to my plans.'

"That'll be Jason! Love ya, bye!" She hugged her father briefly, kissed her mother on the cheek, and ran out the door. In the real world, Jason had promised to take her out for the day, to wherever she wanted. Ah, Jason: tall, strong, handsome, with parents rolling in the green. Captain of the football team, of course. Eighteen soon, with bright promises for college, and his own car, a sporty convertible with a retractable roof.

The day was bright and sunny, so the roof was down. Jason stood by the passenger door, and when she reached him, he kissed her quickly (her dream parents could be watching, after all), opened the door, and helped her inside like a real gentleman. Jogging over to his side, he was soon in the car, and they were off.

"So, My Lady, where to first?"

"The mall, of course!" Jason groaned mockingly, and she punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Why don't you like the mall?"

"Because my pocket is always considerably lighter when we leave, perhaps?"

"Glad to get the weight off your shoulders."

"It doubles by the time we're done."

"Why is that?"

"All the packages and bags I have to carry out of there really add up, don't you know." He laughed at the pout that crossed her face, then reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "It's not that bad, really, I don't mind." Soon his charm had her smiling again, and they arrived at the mall. Since this was a dream, she wasn't stingy with the credit card, but then again, she never had been.

It was lunch when they stopped. Eating in the park (hotdogs, with Coke slushies) they walked together, holding hands. 'I hope my real birthday is this perfect.' Sharon thought. The day was bright and beautiful, so they lingered a little too long in the park, and almost missed their movie. They had to burn rubber to get there in time, laughing the whole way.

When the movie was over, it was four, and Jason drove her home so she could spend the evening with her parents. Before he let her out of the car, however, he handed her a perfect red rose. Taking it, she saw that twisted around the stem of the flower was a diamond necklace. She gasped in happiness and surprise, throwing herself at him, hugging him tight.

"It's so perfect. Thank you. It's so beautiful." She whispered. He only kissed her softly, then gently scooted her out of the car. She stood in front of her house, watching him drive away. No matter what tomorrow really held, she would hold this dream close to her heart.

The rest of the 'evening' she spent on cloud nine, the rose in a crystal vase in her room, the necklace around her neck. Sharon's parents took her out to a fabulous restaurant, and when they got home, they gave her their gift: a new stereo, and a couple of CD's.

Sharon went to bed, no longer thinking of today as a dream, but having forgotten the letter. Maybe it wanted to be forgotten.

_WTF? Letter's don't think._

…

_Or maybe they do._

_Ok, so I now own: Sharon, Mom, Dad, and Jason. Ha ha, your lives belong to me! Inuyasha and Co. will be making a rather late appearance for being the honored guests of this story, but what can you do? It's rather hard to get people from a different realm anywhere on time. Shame on them._

_HA-HA-HA-HA!_


	4. Back To 'Reality'

_Then you have never had good bacon, Hela. I'm sorry._

Ch.4:**_ Back To 'Reality'_**

Two weeks passed after her birthday, the letter never surfacing in her conscious thought. Until one day, when she came home from school, her parents were waiting by the door with several bags already packed.

"What's going on?" Sharon asked.

"Hurry, hurry dear! You only have time to pack a few of your things, and only one bag of carry on! The plane leaves soon!" her mother said in a rushed voice.

"The plane to where?" What were they talking about?

"The plane to Shemel's! it's all the way in Japan, and you won't be back for a while, so bring everything!"

"I got accepted into Shemel's? Why on Earth didn't you tell me?" Her mother was shocked.

"But, dear, you read the letter yourself, on your birthday." Her father came up the walk right then, to get the last of her bags. "No time! No time! We have to go!" Sharon still didn't remember the letter, but she dutifully went upstairs to pack. A journal, her cell phone, a picture of Jason, the necklace he gave her, a personal CD player, all of her CD's, and, of course, the ring her grandmother had given her before she had died. It was a family ring, on her mother's side, and it was so pretty! An opal surrounded by small sapphires, set on a gold ring.

The ring and the necklace each had their own separate boxes, and she tenderly wrapped Jason's picture so it wouldn't break on her way there. 'Shemel,' she thought. 'I'm really going to Shemel.' They left.

Halfway through the plane ride, she remembered the letter, and it's true contents. The memory came to her as she was lifting her drink, and so startled by the realization was she that she dropped her glass. Thankfully, the liquid hadn't landed on her CD player, but it did get on the person next to her. Just a drop on his sleeve, but he had acted like she had purposely spilled a huge bottle of black ink on his starched white shirt. Soon it was all smoothed over by the first class attendants, and she was left to ponder what would happen now.

Surely it was a joke, and when she got there, the person holding her name would be the Shemel bus driver. Surely.

After several more hours on the plane next to the grouchy man, they finally landed in Japan. Earlier, as soon as the attendants said it was all right to do so, she'd called Jason on her cell phone. This was, of course, before she had remembered the letter's true contents.

"Jason?"

"Hi, Sharon! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Can you guess where I am?"

"Outside my window?"

"Hardly. Why would I call you when I could throw rocks? And it's supposed to be you outside my window." He laughed. 'He has such a great laugh.' "I'm on a plane to Japan! Jase, I'm going to Shemel's!"

"Wow, really? That's great, honey. You deserve to go there." A moment of silence. "But how are we going to make this work from so far away?"

"I'll call you everyday, and flood your mailbox with letters, of course. I expect you to do the same, ok?"

"Of course. Listen, sweetheart, I have to run. Call me when you get settled, ok?"

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."

What was she going to tell Jason if the letter wasn't a joke? "Oh, yeah, and today we practiced making chairs fly and talk." He's think she'd lost her mind.

'Shut it.' Her mind told her now. 'It isn't real, so don't worry about it. Shemel's is waiting.' Stepping into the waiting room of the airport, she looked around for her name. 'Ah, there it is.' A man dressed in a smart looking black suit was holding her card, the letters of her name spelled in both English and Japanese. 'Well, I think it's Japanese. It could be Chinese, for all I know.' Sharon walked up to the man, showed him her ID, and they went to get her belongings. The whole way there, he was polite, answering her questions, but never offering any information. She didn't ask where they were going after they had gotten her bags and were loaded into the car. She didn't want to look stupid.

_'Look stupid?' Is this chick crazy? Getting into a car…Whatever. She'll be all right. Can't have my main character dying, after all. Well, at least not at first… (ominous music plays)_


	5. Nope, You Were Wrong

Ch.5: **_Nope, You Were Wrong_**

The car drive lasted three hours, and every now and again, another student was picked up. The last person that got on was an odd-looking boy, with white hair, wearing a black beanie to match his totally black clothes. It was an… interesting look. Sharon tried to make friends with the first few people that she met on the ride there, but they only looked at her funny and then ignored her.

'What's their deal?' she thought. The people that had snubbed her seemed to have no problem talking with the others, except for that one boy, who sat all by himself.

That was another thing that worried her. How could a car this small hold so many people? She just tried to ignore it, sitting all the way in the back, staring out the window.

The view was wonderful, though. School had only just started, and this land too was in the dying throes of summer. The hills were green, with a slight yellow tinge, a mountain was shown every now and then off in the distance, and the sky was a pure blue. If this place was so perfect, why was there a knot of worry in her stomach?

At last, they drove through the school gates. Lots of other cars just like this one were parked in the huge parking lot, with drivers helping the passengers gather their belongings. Groups of people were walking up the steps to the huge doors, laughing and talking; joyful reunions were taking place on the lawn.

'I guess school here starts later then in America.' The driver, Shatang, gave her a cart to wheel her stuff up with, and a letter containing her room number, her classes, where to get her supplies, and a map of the campus. Walking up the front steps, she saw the school's heading. 'Oh no. It's _true_.' This was a school to learn magic at. The problem was, she didn't have any magic. It isn't real.

_I think someone's in denial, yep, yep, yep!_

Sharon had stopped moving and a person behind her shoved her. Without turning around, she continued to walk again, dropping her chewed gum discreetly behind her, and smiled a secret smile at the resulting shriek. She thought she heard someone chuckle from beside her, but when she turned to see who might have seen her, there was nothing there but the wall, and she knew walls couldn't laugh. But there was a tiny niche in the wall, and she slipped herself in there, using her cart to block anyone else from coming in. with shaking hands, she pulled out the map and information, and found that her room was in Building Three, Room Thirty Nine, on the third floor. Memorizing where she was to go, she put the papers away and started back down the hall. She needed a place to stay for the night before she could make plans to go home.

The room was small, but judging from the fact that there was only one bed and one closet, it was all hers. Sharon dumped her clothing bags in a corner and set her personal items bag on her bed. Why unpack if she was leaving?

Armed with her map, she set out to find the dean's office. Right outside her Building, a gaggle of girls descended on her, talking.

"So, you're the person from America? The one who can't even do simple magic?"

"Of course she is. Can't you see there are no vibes around her?"

"We've all placed bets on how long you'll last. I think you'll go home today."

"No, tomorrow. Silly thing, probably thinks magic isn't real."

"People think that!"

"Only people without the magic."

"How horrible! Living without magic! I was crushed when I didn't show at eleven. Imagine not showing at all…"

"Wait, you placed bets on me?" Sharon cut in. 'what is wrong with these people?'

"OF course we did. You're the first person to come here with no showing at all in like, _forever_. How did you get in, any way? No show, no magic, right?"

"That's what I always thought. My poor cousin, Vinnie, killed herself when she turned sixteen and didn't show."

"Show what! I don't know how I got here! What are you people talking about?" The girls laughed and left Sharon, who stood there, staring at their retreating backs angrily. Betting on her, huh? Well, a change in plans was needed, then. She'd show them. She'd stay here, and learn more then them. Stupid bitches.

The boy in all black with white hair was leaning up against the doorway when she turned to walk back in to unpack.

"Oh, hello. You saw that, huh? Any idea what they were talking about?"

The boy raised his head. He had amber eyes.

_And this is where the chapter's title comes in._

_YOU. ARE. WRONG. It's not what you think it is, stop thinking that._


	6. Double Standards

Ch.6: **_Double Standards_**

_Ok, so I left off with the boy with yellow eyes. Explanation: once upon a time, a man invented a theory that every person on Earth has an exact physical duplicate. I've been torturing myself trying to remember what the theory was called…_

"Yes, I saw it." He said. Sharon stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sharon. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." The boy eased off the doorway and shook her hand. She said nothing about his odd nails.

"Ahsayuni. Nice to meet you. And yes, I do know what they were talking about."

"All of it? The whole 'showing' stuff?"

"Yes." Ahsayuni apparently wasn't one for detailed answers. Sharon prodded a little bit more.

"Would you tell me, please? I have no idea. I don't even know why I'm here."

" 'Showing' is the visible magic that surround certain people. They look a lot like miniature comets, and they swirl around a witch or wizard constantly. Using magic is merely capturing the comets and having them do your will. That's for the bigger acts, though. Smaller ones use the power lines."

"Electricity?"

"No, the power lines of the world." Sharon made a passing motion over her head. "What does that mean?" Ahsayuni asked, confused.

"Oh, that? It just means that I don't understand that all you're saying makes no sense to me."

"I suppose you have to be able to see the power lines to understand. Don't worry, the teachers will explain it better. Or worse, depending on who you have."

"Oh, you've been here before?" she hoped not: if the whole school was set against her, she wanted an ally in her own grade.

"No, but my mother did, and not so long ago that all of her teachers could have retired. There's a long line of 'Late-Bloomers', as they so tenderly put it, in my family." Sharon's head was swimming.

"Well, Ahsayuni, it was nice meeting you, but all of this is a bit much for me right now. Jet-lag, maybe. Thanks for your help, but I think I'll just go to my room now and see if I can sleep."

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Bye." She walked to her room.

So.

She had no magic 'showing'. Why, then, was she here? If the purpose of this place was to learn magic, and she had no magic, then… her head just traveled in circles. To clear it, she called Jason as soon as she unpacked her cell phone.

"It's me!"

"Hey, Sharon! How's it going? Are you unpacked?"

"I would be, but I had to call you first. Jason, do you believe in… I know this sounds stupid, but… do you believe in magic?"

"Every time I look in your eyes."

"That's so sweet! But that isn't what I meant. I mean, like witches and wizards, that type of magic?"

"Not normally, no. Sometimes I think ghost may be real, but not magic."

"Don't the two go hand in hand?"

"Huh. I don't' know. What's with all the sudden interest, sweetheart? Someone over there trying to convince you it exists?"

She smiled wanly, though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, something like that. Pretty silly, huh?"

"Yep! But you meet all kinds, right? Anyway, do you think you can come home for winter break?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"All right, darlin'. Talk to you again soon! Love yas!"

"Love you." Click.

Now she was homesick, and her head was no clearer. Heaving a sigh, she began to unpack.

Opening one of the drawers in the dresser, she saw a book inside. It had the school's symbol on it, and she supposed it was a rulebook. She would read it later. Tossing it on the bed, she finished unpacking. When the last of it was put away, a bell rang. Looking out her small window, she saw streams of people all headed in one direction. Sharon supposed she should follow them. What did she have to lose? And since she couldn't leave now (she felt a surge of anger again), she might as well try to fit in, right? Grabbing her map, she ran out the door, dissolving into the crowd.

One thing about her high school, it had given her a lot of experience in moving through great amounts of people with ease. Her school had been overrun with people (well, overflowing would probably be a more fitting term). Debates had been going on for years about whether or not they had the money to enlarge it before it burst or not. Sharon slipped through the people, winding her way along. When the flow slowed, she broke her concentration to look around her.

Spotting the girls from earlier, she resisted the urge to go up and spit in their faces. If she wanted to fit in, that wouldn't be a good start. Sharon looked to her left and nearly jumped in surprise. There was Ahsayuni, where moments ago she would have sworn there was nothing. 'So, maybe he comes from a crowded school too?'

"Hi, again. What are we in line for?" she asked. He looked at her in disbelief.

"You got in line for something you don't know about?"

"Well, I didn't want to miss anything. What if this was important? Is it, by the way?"

"Only if you're hungry. It's time for dinner. Did you sleep well?"

"I decided not to sleep, and unpacked instead." For a moment, there was silence, until Ahsayuni said in a low voice,

"They placed bets on my, too." She turned, surprised.

"They did? Why?"

"Because I look different."

"Because of your…clothes?"

"No, because of my ears. Well, mostly my ears." Ears that were invisible under his beanie.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. They're just different." Ok, reminder to self: Ears touchy subject.

"So. This line is for dinner, and everyone thinks we won't last. I don't even know how to get out of this place, anyway."

"Walk. Far, and never stop."

"But why should we? Because you're different, and I'm not magic? That seems very much like running away to me. Running away is cowardly. I don't think I could stand that on top of everything else." She was really more thinking out loud then having a conversation. "And you don't seem like the type that could stand being a coward, either. For you, maybe we could make your differences into attributes. I don't know how I'm going to fake magic, though. I suppose I'll just learn all I can, and try to force myself to be magic. And that last part had to be the stupidest thing I've ever said. You can't force yourself to be magic. Otherwise, every child on Earth could fly." Magic no longer seemed an impossible concept.

"How can you turn my differences into attributes?" for a moment, she just looled at him, then she sighed.

"I don't know. I can't see them, except for your eyes and nails, but that's almost normal at my school. Lots of kids get eye-color-changing contacts, and anyone can grow their nails long then file them into points. I considered it once, but my nails break too easy. Did you know that you could pierce your nails? I had a friend once who did. She moved." He sighed as well. A thought struck Sharon. 'Ow!'

"Ahsay; oh, wait, do you mind if I call you that?" Ahsayuni shook his head. "Thanks. What happens after you graduate from here? Assuming you graduate?"

"Well, you could go into regular magic school, but it wouldn't do much good. Most of the graduates just get a job when they're done with school. What else is there for them to do?"

"Oh, you have a point." They came within sight of the food. It actually looked edible. But she wanted to make sure. "So, can you actually eat any of this, or does it only look good?" Ahsay looked at her, irritated.

"Did you know you ask a lot of questions? Of course the food is edible. We'd all starve, otherwise."

"Gee, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if tomorrow's headlines would read ' Girl, Sixteen, Death By Mashed Potatoes. More on Page A3." He laughed.

When they had gotten their food, they sat down at the same table. 'Why not?' Sharon thought. 'Exiles together. It's better than sitting alone.' She had gotten chicken and potatoes, hoping her prediction about the headlines tomorrow wouldn't be true. Ahsayuni had gotten ramen with a large side of rice. Sharon wrinkled her nose.

"Ew. Rice." She said.

"Ew, potatoes." He replied, and laughed when her face went blank in surprise.

"Who doesn't like potatoes?"

"Who doesn't like rice?"

"Me."

"There's your answer." She glared at him through slitted eyes.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Of course. Now, try to change your food."

"What! Why? I like chicken and potatoes."

"To see id Earth's power lines will respond to you anyway, even though you can't see them."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Imagine your potatoes turning into rice, and 'tell' it to happen."

"But I don't like rice. Anyway, aren't spell supposed to be more complicated than that?" He scowled at her.

"Just try it, Sharon."

"Fine, fine, don't get your hair in knots." She concentrated on her potatoes, but she really didn't like rice. Sharon felt a slight – pull – from the air around her, and she gasped.

Ahsay's rice had turned into potatoes.

"Ah! My rice!"

"I told you I don't like rice. I told you." Cries were heard all through the room.

"Ah! My rice! What happened to my rice!"

Sharon looked around. "Oops. I think I made a mistake. Also, I think it's time to leave. Do you concur?"

"It would probably be most wise." Quietly, they got up, took care of their trays after sneaking a few rolls into their pockets, and left the mess hall. In front of her Building, she said,

"So, can you see any magic around me?" He looked at her, and out of the corner of his eye he though he saw a small 'comet'. He stared at the spot where he had thought he had seen it, and, sure enough, it flashed by again.

"Yes, you have a small comet."

"How many do you have?"

"I don't know. They move too fast to count, so I don't try."

"Doesn't it annoy you, to have them flashing by you all the time?"

"It did at first, but you get used to it."

"Sure you do." She yawned. "Well, Ahsay, thanks for answering my questions, but I think I'd better turn in."

"Good night."

"Night." Ahsay walked away, thinking, 'What a strange girl.'

_People, look carefully at the name Ahsayuni. Doesn't it look familiar? R+R, tell me if you can figure it out._


	7. Magical Oopsie

Ch.7:**_ Magical Oopsie._**

A couple of months have passed, Sharon and Ahsay's friendship has grown, as the school continues to make them Exiles. Sharon was an Exile because she was slow in the subject (something that had never happened at her old school) and Ahsay because… he was Ahsay. She had still never seen his ears.

Sharon stared at the tutor as if she was from a different planet, as the girl went on and on about the many aspects of magic. After a while, Sharon became annoyed, and decided to send the girl packing, so she developed a sudden Spanish accent.

"Aie, now, listen, miz Chicka. I donna know what you're talkin' 'bout, but you could, like, do so mucha to maka youz prettier. A little use of a brush, some teeth whitener, and – Ah! – cannot forget da makeup! NO, no, lotza cover-up for youz, honey! Come on, together we'z get rid of zoze feckles!"

The girl's eyes grew large, and her jaw dropped open. She snapped it shut, the stiffly stood and gathered her stuff. As she walked out the door, Sharon called in her normal voice,

"Good bye, Hermione!" Then started laughing.

Hermione muttered to herself, "This is the last time I try to tutor these people. They're absolutely horrid." She stomped right past Ahsay, still muttering about the people there. Ahsay sighed. Sharon had scared off another one. How did she expect to learn anything? Shaking his head, he started up to her room. They were study-buddies, and the teachers had given out a crap load of homework that day. He wanted to make sure she had done it all.

The last thing he remembered was opening her door.

'That stupid tutor. Came at the worst possible time.' Sharon was sick of the people laughing at her. Two hours before the tutor had come, she had been thinking about the episode earlier today, and in a fit of anger she had thrown the school's rule book against a wall. (it had been sitting on her dresser, still unread, and was the only thing near to her that she didn't care if it got broken.)

_**Flashback:** The potions teacher was droning on and on in that toneless voice of hers. They were making invisibility potions, and so far, Sharon's was doing ok. But it was warm in there, and she hadn't slept well, so soon her attention was wandering. She didn't pay any attention to how much of the last ingredient she put in, and even fell asleep while stirring the caldron._

_As she slept, the potion turned a booger green, and when she awoke, it was in her hair._

_"**NO!**" One of the girls had scooped out some of Sharon's potion and put it in her hair. Instead of making it invisible, it made it a bright shiny green. "**MY HAIR!**" Her screaming even woke up Ahsay, who normally slept like a rock, napping or otherwise._

_"Wha? What happened? I didn't do it!" He ducked under his desk. The girl that had done it was doubled over in laughter. Sharon's arms flailed around wildly, knocking all manner of ingredients into her caldron. The teacher was still giving her lecture, clueless (or just plain mean)._

_Sharon located the source of the laughing, and unthinkingly, grabbed some of her potion and threw it at the culprit. It hit her square in the face, turning it multicolored. The girl ran to a sink, and, shrieking, tried to wash it off. It wouldn't budge._

_And then the teacher finally realized what was going on. She clamped Sharon's hands to her sides with her huge hands (the teacher was a BIG woman) and carried her down to the office. The dean only sighed (this was the third time he had seen her this month) and pointed them to the nurse's office, saying only "The usual punishment." The usual punishment being a week of detention._

_Sharon had calmed down by the time they had reached the nurse's office._

_"What's the problem?" The nurse asked._

_"This is NOT my normal hair color."_

_"What is your normal hair color?" Sharon thought a moment. She was tired of her light brown, and she had always liked the idea of red hair…_

_"Red-gold. The potion also effected its texture. Kindly return it to its thick and silky original ways, please." The nurse went away into a different room, and came back with a small bottle._

_"Go to your room and wash your hair with this." Sharon took it, thanked the nurse, and swiftly walked away, leaving the potion's teacher to do what she wanted._

_**End Flashback**_

Sharon patted her new hair (color) and went to pick up the book. As she lifted it, something fell out. She knelt and examined it. It was a piece of old, old paper, with something handwritten on it. Walking back to her bed, she read it. 'This is it! This is how to make them stop laughing!' A time traveling spell. If she could make this work, they couldn't say she was a magical weakling. 'Only three comets for me, and I can barely see the power lines.' But it seemed simple enough. A couple of easily gathered ingredients, the right words… yeah, she could do this. Sharon ignored the warning at the bottom of the paper.

'WARNING: This spell is difficult to control, and should only be attempted by a fully licensed witch/wizard.'

It had taken her the rest of the afternoon to gather the ingredients, but she had just gotten to the point where she was to say the words when that tutor arrived. But finally, the mousy girl was gone, and she could complete her spell. She fixed the time she wanted to go to in her mind, put a bag of stuff (clothes and her two prized pieces of jewelry, mostly) on her shoulder, and said the words. On the last word, Ahsay came bursting in, and the word might have come out a bit wrong.

Especially considering where she ended up.

Ha! Short chapter! (evil laugh)

_Cough._


	8. EARS!

Ch.8: **_EARS!_**

Sharon sat up in the dirt road, her ears ringing.

"Ouch. That hurt." She stood on shaky legs, and rubbed her backside. It hurt from its contact with the road. The sun was bright and hot, so she moved to the side of the road, where the trees gave some shade. Just in time too. A funny looking man with an outrageous French accent ran down the road, screaming,

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVEZ! IT IZ ZE CHICKENZ! ZE CHICKENZ OR DOOM!" On his heels was a river of chickens, squawking angrily and trying to peck him. One stopped, looked at her, and squawked a challenge. She squawked right back and stepped forward threateningly. The chicken ran, being chicken. At the end of the Chicken River was a man in bright red clothes. He was chasing the chickens and laughing.

"Ahsayuni!" Sharon yelled. The man stopped and looked around, confused. "What are you doing to that poor man!" She walked right up to him, yelling. "What, don't you pretend you don't recognize me, Ahsay." She saw the ears on his head, and her anger turned to surprise and curiosity. "Are those your ears? For real? Can I touch? Where'd you get the new clothes? I thought you only wore black. Why'd you get rid of your beanie? Your ears are soft. What's wrong with you?" The man just stared at her, shocked and bewildered. "Ahsay?" A person walked out from the bushes.

"What? What's all the shouting about?" He looked around. "Sharon, where the hell are we?" Sharon looked back and forth between the two. "Who is that?" Sharon threw up her hands.

"He's you, you're him, I don't know." She turned to the Ahsay in red. "Who are you, so I can figure out who he is, so I can know what I don't know." The two Ahsay's looked at each other. The Ahsay in black said,

"I think she asked you 'What's your name?' in a very roundabout fashion. I'm not sure though."

"I'm Inuyasha."

"INUYASHA!" A girl on a bike came pedaling up the road. 'Oh, great.' Sharon thought. 'More people I don't know.' The girl was obviously mad. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! THE PRICE WASN'T THAT MUCH! DID YOU EVEN GET A CHICKEN!" Inuyasha started to answer, but the girl cut him off, screaming, "SIT!" Inuyasha crashed through the ground. Sharon turned to Ahsay, who was now standing beside her.

"I think we came at the wrong time." She said.

"I agree. But this looks interesting. Let's stay, and see what happens." Well, she had nothing else better to do, why not? They watched as Inuyasha crawled up out of his hole, and proceeded to have a screaming match with the girl. The fight ended with the girl yelling "SIT!" over and over, pausing only to breathe. Sharon decided to interfere before Inuyasha reached the core of the Earth. She walked over to the girl, and said,

"Hi, I'm Sharon, from the year 2005. What year is this?" That broke the girl's concentration.

"I'm Kagome. This is the Feudal Era. I'm also from 2005."

"I thought so. Your clothes are more like mine than that man in the hole's. It's a school uniform, right? I'm so glad my school doesn't have a uniform."

"Oh? What school do you go to?"

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"At this point in my life, you'd have to say something pretty out there for mew to think you're crazy."

"Good. I go to 'Art Magical Cram School: For the Late-Blooming Witch or Wizard.' Is that too out there?"

"Not really, when you consider that he's," Kagome pointed to the hole, "half demon, we're in search of a magical jewel, and our number one enemy is a man in a monkey suit."

"Oh." Sharon thought a moment. "I suppose that'd make it pretty easy to believe me." They continued to talk as Ahsay leapt down into the hole to help Inuyasha out. It took a full minute to reach the bottom. Accidentally, Ahsay landed on Inuyasha.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha snarled. "Why did you just throw down a rope?"

"Didn't have one, and I didn't want to listen to them anymore. How exactly does it work, her saying 'sit', and you ending up in a hole?"

Inuyasha tugged on the beads around his neck. "Spell on this thing."

"Ah. Suppose we should go up now?"

"Suppose." They clawed up the walls of the hole (Ahsay had to take his shoes off) to find that the girls had decided that they would all travel together, but they had to wait until the rest of Kagome's friends showed up. They had been in town, getting supplies, when the chicken man had named a price Inuyasha didn't like. When the chicken man had refused to lower his price, Inuyasha had set loose the chickens, and the result had already been seen.

Soon it was dark, and Sharon volunteered to go get some firewood so they could set up camp. Humming to herself, she moved through the trees, gathering dead wood, when she felt the hand on her butt. She screamed in surprise and swung around, the wood in her hands connecting with whoever it was.

Back at camp, they heard the shriek and thud.

"Well," Sango said, "At least he got his drink of water before he got his jaw broken." Ahsay had already been introduced to Sango and Shippo, the latter of the two now sitting and staring at the two look-a-likes. Ahsay looked up.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Oh, she'd fine. It's him I think will be hurt. That was a pretty big thud. I wonder what she hit him with?" Sango replied. Sharon burst into camp, saying,

"Does _this_," she held up Miroku by the scruff of his robes, "belong to any of you? He keeps jabbering about how he's just trying to find his friends that he lost track of in the market."

"No one will claim him, but I don't think he can leave just yet. What did you hit him with?"

"A log of wood. Who is he?"

"Miroku the Monk."

"A perved monk. How wonderful." Miroku had passed out. "Oops." Sharon shook him. "I think I might have killed him."

"Did you hit his head?"

"Yeah."

"Then he's all right. Just dump him somewhere, and he'll be awake be morning. He'll just have a headache. By the way, I'm Sango."

"I'm Sharon."

"I'm Shippo."

"Still Sharon. I suppose all of you are 'the rest' we've been waiting for?" She glared at Kagome. "Though you could have told me about the monk."

"Sorry. Did you bring back any firewood, or did you use it all to clobber Miroku?"

"A log or two may have face print on it, but I have firewood." Sharon stared at Shippo a minute. "What are you?" she asked. The tail kind of threw her off.

"I'm a fox demon."

"Demons, perverted monks, and chicks with giant boomerangs. Yep, it sure was different 'way back when.' My grandpa never mentioned anything about demons, though. Just something about having to walk eighteen miles through the snow to get to school." Something. She dragged Miroku over to a tree and left him there. Coming back to where everyone was, a fire was already started, and Shippo was trying to steal Ahsay's beanie. She sat and stared at him. Glaring at Shippo, he said in a irritated voice,

"What?"

"If you two look just alike, and he's half demon, wouldn't it follow that you're half demon as well?" Silence descended on the camp.

"Yeah."

"Hm." She was quiet a moment. "Are your ears like his?" Ahsay nodded. "Cool." Then she dismissed the whole thing, turning to talk with Kagome about how they could find Sharon some more clothes. She only had one more days worth. Ahsay blinked at the sudden change in conversation, and turned to Inuyasha, who just shrugged and said,

"Women." And hit Shippo on the head for pulling his hair. The had ramen for dinner, and all laughed at the face Sharon pulled at her first taste of instant noodles.

Except for Miroku, who was still unconscious.

_EARS!_

_It'd be cool to have ears on the top of my head, but what I really want is fangs and claws…_

_Yay!_

_But really, I'm just bored. It's 12:06 a.m., and nothing is on T.V. (pout) "…" (looks side to side, grows fangs, and runs off into the night)_

_Hey, it could happen, right?_


	9. Um

Ch.9: **_Um…_**

_Ah! I'm so happy! I just learned I got a 3.75 GPA total in my first semester at the high…_

_Oh. No one's listening._

_Ok! On with the story!_

In the morning, they woke Miroku with a bucket of water to the face, and planned their day. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had taken a while to get back because they had still needed supplies. (minus the chicken) Now they were fully loaded with food and essentials, but had no clue as to where to go to next. They'd had no time to ask around at the last town (a group glare at Inuyasha), so now someone would have to go back and ask around, or they could go on blind.

Kagome, Ahsay, and Inuyasha couldn't go back, (there might be a riot) and after a little explaining, it was clear that Miroku couldn't go back either. (there might be a murder) So the last two of them went, Sango and Sharon. Shippo didn't go because…because.

The women came back around noon. The rumors were that a town in the south was being blocked from all trade until they gave up more gold than the town had, by a demon with a shard.

"A whole town being held captive by a single demon? Is it a town of children?" Sharon asked scornfully.

A demon as big as one of the houses, with a healthy appetite is a mighty discouragement." Sango said.

"Surely that's just an exaggeration." She protested.

"Not really. It could quite possibly be truth." Miroku counted. She gave him an evil look.

"Please. You just want to rescue them so that the women will feel obligated to sleep with you." As she said that, Miroku grew a bright red, and Kagome flinched.

"Blunt, much?"

"I'm American. We're supposed to be blunt. And besides, it's only the truth." Inuyasha was laughing at Miroku's embarrassment. Sharon 'Hmphed' at the otherwise silent camp, and went to get her bag. Ahsay looked around.

"I don't think she slept well."

Soon the group was on the move, Sharon and Miroku on the very opposite sides. Sharon spent most of the time they were walking chatting with Sango and Kagome, but when the conversation lulled, Ahsay slipped in and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I talk with you a minute?"

"Sure, Ahsay. Be right back, ya'll." They drifted a little ways behind the group to talk. "What's up?"

"Do you have the stuff to get back to our time?"

"Yeah. It's all in my bag. And even if I didn't, Kagome said she'd help us get back."

"How does she move between times? Her magic is not the same as ours. I doubt it works the same."

"A Well."

"A…Well? Like, water, Well?"

"Yeah." Ahsay didn't even try to understand that. "Anyway, I'm not quite that stupid to get myself stuck in a time not mine. Though," she glared at him. "you coming wasn't part of the plan. And there is a problem with this time. No cell phone reception! How am I supposed to call my parent, and Jason, if my phone doesn't work? I didn't want to go back this far. A couple of years would have been just right. Because of that, I think we should wait a while to go back, until I can control the spell a little better. After all, that is the rule: 'Who do the spell, undo the spell.' So, why not hang with these people? You and Inuyasha seem to get along well enough, though I can't _imagine_ why." She laughed. "Though I may have to borrow that giant boomerang, and throw it at a certain monk…if he doesn't behave himself. I have a boyfriend."

"Don't tell me you'd consider him if you didn't!"

"Hm… no, I don't think so. He's much too loose. I feel sorry for Sango, though."

"Why?" She'd lost him again.

"Because she likes him. And, Heaven help her, he likes her back. I don't know, maybe people in this time are too dense to see that or something." She sighed. "So, is that all you needed?" He just nodded, and she caught up with Kagome to talk again. Ahsay was again left with on impression. 'What a strange girl.'

It was dark when they reached the very edges of the town.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "This place reeks of blood." Ahsay nodded. Death had most definitely occurred there. Recently.

"So, what's the plan?" Sharon asked.

"We kill it, of course." Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah, about that… I'd better not join in the fight. I can't fight well."

"Give her a piece of wood, and that all changes." Miroku said sourly. His face was still all one big bruise.

"That was self defense. Not fighting."

"But I thought you could do magic." Kagome put in.

"Not well. In fact, I suck at magic. Tell them, Ahsay." Reluctantly, he nodded.

"It's true. She's not very good."

"Then it's settled. I'll stay her. I'd just get in your way, otherwise. Since that's all taken care of, I'll go get some firewood!" She went off, humming.

And came running back, screaming, with a giant thing behind her. The small ball of fire she shot at it over her shoulder were having almost no effect. "AHSAY!" She screamed. Ahsay tossed a huge ball of fire at it, which slowed it down enough that Inuyasha could pull out the Tetsusaiga and transform it.

"DIE!" A deep cut formed on the huge demon's chest, and Ahsay followed up Inuyasha's attack with lightening. Sharon acted without thinking, now that she was no longer running for her life. She sent a rain of fire down on the demon's head, but the 'fire' turned out to be red hot pieces of metal, and one pierced the monster's eye. Howling in pain, the monster grabbed his face and stumbled backwards. Ahsay leapt in with a flaming 'sword' in his hands, and cut through the demon's hamstring, causing it to fall. Inuyasha dashed forward and quickly sliced off it's head. The shard rose out of the demon's leg, (explaining why, for something so big, it had been able to move so fast) and Kagome added it to her collection, saying,

"I thought you said you couldn't do magic?"

"I said I suck at it, not that I can't do it. Ahsay, do I have anymore comets?" he nodded, and she smiled a big smile at him. "I can almost see them myself, now." She boasted. Then she looked at Inuyasha, curious. "What are you going to do with the head?"

"Why, do you want it?" she shook her head, horrified. "Then maybe we should bring it to the town it's been troubling. Maybe we'll get a reward."

"Not tonight." Kagome said.

"Why not?" he asked, indignantly.

"Because I'm tired, and I want to sleep."

"Next to a corpse?"

"No. Move it farther away." When he looked about to protest, she glared at him in warning, silently mouthing the word 'Sit.' Grumbling, he tossed the head over his shoulder and grabbed hold of one of the demon's feet, pulling it away. Sharon turned to Sango and Miroku.

"Why didn't you two help?"

Lazily, Miroku said, "It looked like you all could handle it." Sango nodded. Sharon looked at the two and tried not to smile. They made a good pair.

"Well, since the woods are safe now, I'll go get that firewood."

"Wait!" Kagome said. "I'll go with you. Every time you go alone, you bring something back to camp other then firewood." Sharon laughed, and the two went to collect the firewood.

_-while getting the firewood, Kagome and Sharon get separated.-_

Sharon felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Ah, excuse me, miss, I-" she shrieked, turned and punched whomever it was in the face, knocking him out. He fell with a thud, and Sharon heard a laugh echo through the trees. She created a ball of light over her head, and said,

"Who's there? Is this your friend? You should teach him better manners than to sneak up on people in the dark. What do you want?" She felt something tug on her hair, but found she could not move. Whoever it was, sniffed her hair, and sighed. 'This is so freaking creepy! Just like in the horror movies!' Then, she knew nothing.

Kagome entered the camp in a panic.

"I can't find Sharon!" she said. Ahsay was immediately on his feet.

"You guys have to help me find her. I can't go home, otherwise." He said. Inuyasha stood, and so did Sango, but Miroku stayed where he was, pretending to be asleep. Shippo copied him. Ahsay followed Kagome into the woods, to where she had last seen Sharon, and the rest followed him. He created a ball of light above their heads so they could see, and they followed Sharon's footprints to a clearing after Kagome reached the point where they had split. Inuyasha stopped in mid step, and growled.

"Wolf demon." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"You mean…" she said,

"Yep. Your lover boy don't love you anymore." Inuyasha said with hidden satisfaction. Ahsay said nothing. Kagome scowled and wondered, 'What happened to "I'll love you forever?" Stupid Koga.' Sango spoke up.

"Why'd he take Sharon? I thought he was in love with Kagome."

"No matter." Ahsay finally said. "I have to go after her, if I want to go home." He looked over at Inuyasha, who behaved very un-Inuyasha like, by shaking his head and saying,

"Sorry, you can kill him on your own. I have a reward to collect." And with that, Ahsay was gone.

_Ah! Don't kill me! This was necessary so I could put in a different part as well. It wouldn't have worked, otherwise. Besides we all know Kagome isn't going to go for Koga ever, no matter how many of you wish it, so I tweaked a bit with Koga's mind._

_Turns out, he has a real thing for red heads…_


	10. Drunken Hanyou

Ch.10: **_Drunken Hanyou_**

Sharon woke for the second time in a strange place, if you could call landing in the middle of the road 'waking'. She was on a pile of furs in a cave. 'Ew. Someone needs a decorator.' When she sat up, she saw her ankle was chained to another ankle. An ankle that belonged to a man with a tail. "I wonder if that tail is real…' but the man appeared to be asleep, so she took the chance to try to wiggle her foot out of the chain.

Which, of course, woke up Koga.

_Koga- "You'd have woken up too if something sharp and cold had bit into your leg!"_

_Me- "Shh, calm down now, wolf man."_

_Koga- "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_

"Hello." He said. "I see you have awakened."

"Yep, I'm up. Now, tell me where I am, and why. It's very rude to kidnap people, you know. Very rude indeed." He just smiled at her lecture.

"You are in my sometimes home, to be my mate. You have marvelous hair, which will make for beautiful cubs." She started to laugh at him.

"You're funny!" She said, between bursts of laughter. "But really, tell me why I'm here."

"I did not lie." He replied, cutting off her laughter. For a minute, she just stared, then,

"You're insane. I can't marry you, you haven't even bought me dinner. Besides, I have a previous commitment. Now, get this stupid thing off my ankle, and let me leave." His gaze hardened.

"You will be my mate. I will not let you leave." That tactic didn't seem to be getting him too far into her good graces, so he tried to make her pity him. "I'm so lonely here, so alone. I came here to escape a crazy woman that wants to put me in a fate worse then death. But now I'm _ssoo_ alone! All I want is a friend. Is that so much to ask?" he rested his head in his hands.

'Is he serious?' Going for the pity ploy? That was old even for these people, er, demons. But if she could lull him into thinking she would stay…

"Aw, you poor baby!" she got up then sat nearer to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. 'Yes!' Koga thought. 'She fell for it!'

Inuyasha led the group into the city, proudly displaying the head to the cheers of the people. 'This is so not like him.' Kagome thought. 'What does he want from these people?' The answer soon became obvious.

He wanted to get drunk.

The towns people had a huge feast for their hero's, and as soon as all the children were in bed, the sake came out of storage. The hanyou was the first in line to get his share. It was about 1 a.m. when his sobriety really came into question. He stuck a streamer to the butt of his pants, and ran around the hall, twirling the Tetsusaiga above his head.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"BUNNIES!" he shouted, then started to run on four legs, leaving the Tetsusaiga behind, as he chased after his invisible bunnies. But he stopped when he ran into Kagome, who had stood in front of him. Being more than a little tipsy herself, she never thought he wouldn't stop before he ran into her.

"Inuyasha!" hic "What are you doing!" hic.

"Chasing the bunnies." He whimpered.

"Why on" belch, hic "Earth were you chasing after bunnies" stop, stare into space a moment, "When there is a perfectly good" hic "deer right there?" she pointed to an empty space right outside the door, and away Inuyasha ran, howling.

Instead of going out the door, however, he crashed through a window a little off to the side. Right outside the wall he lay until morning, passed out, only occasionally waking from his alcohol induced stupor to shout, "BUNNIES!"

It was nighttime as well at Koga's cave. It had taken a while, but Sharon had gotten Koga to fall asleep. Her ankle was still chained, but while he had been telling her abut himself, she had thought of a way to make it disappear. 'I hope it will work.' For a moment she wondered if Ahsay missed her. Nah. She looked over at Koga's sleeping face. Though she didn't want to admit it, the pity ploy had worked, slightly. Sharon only felt a bit sorry for him, however, not enough to stay and mate with him. 'Cute he may be, but husband material he is not." Still…

Silently, she magicked the chain away. But there was still that 'Still…' running around her brain, so she took a loose thread from her shirt and wrapped it around a small lock of hair. Finding a knife was tricky, but she found one and cut the small lock of hair off just above the string, so it was all in a nice bundle, and she placed it next to him. That would have to do for a goodbye note.

On her way out of the cave, she ran smack into Ahsay, who had just arrived. Quickly signaling him to be quiet, she led him away from the cave. When they were out of earshot, even for wolfen ears, she released a sigh.

"That demon," she said, "Is super creepy." Then she turned to Ahsay. "How'd you find me?"

"Followed your scent. Why'd you go with – whoever – if he's creepy?"

"I didn't 'go' with Koga. He knocked me out, and brought me here. So don't act like I abandoned you in a foreign time, because I didn't. and didn't you think I could rescue myself? I'm not helpless, you know. I can do magic." Ahsay rolled his eyes. "I can! I can even see all my comets now."

"Good for you. No really, good for you. If he kept you prisoner, as I'm guessing he did, how did you escape?"

"Waited until he fell asleep, and – poof! – made the chain disappear." She said with obvious pride.

"Good plan, but why didn't you make him fall asleep?" For once, Sharon had no answer. She sniffed at him and started walking. When he didn't follow, she turned and said,

"Well, aren't you coming?"

"Town is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction of the way she was going. She stomped right past him, muttering about know it all's, as he laughed. And for some reason, he only laughed harder when she stuck her tongue out at him.

_Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but the story is almost done…_

_Almost._

_Stay tuned! And don't forget to review, now._


	11. Burning

Ch.11: **_Burning_**

_Folks, I had to get rid of Miroku, Sango and Shippo, so…_

**"YOU DID WHAT!"** Sharon yelled. _Sharon likes to yell a lot _Miroku moaned in pain.

"Please, please stop yelling." He and everyone else (beside Ahsay, Sharon and Shippo, of course) were all nursing huge hangovers. Inuyasha, every now and again, dug out another piece of glass.

But Sharon didn't care about that. She was stunned, yet happy. "You…got married!"

"I knew I shouldn't of had that tenth glass last night. I can't hold sake." Sango said. She lifted her hand

Sorry if that's not accurate, but we're going by what I know, and it isn't a whole lot.

and stared at her ring. "I don't even remember it. At least it's a good looking ring."

"Ow, my head!" Miroku moaned again. He glared at his new wife. "Could you keep it down? A man is in pain, over here." Inuyasha sniffed, and said,

"You'd think he's never gotten drunk before." Kagome stumbled in.

"Ow, ow, ooowww…" she said.

"She's probably never gotten drunk before." Sango said. "She's a bit young." Kagome couldn't hear them, her head was pounding so hard. She looked around the room, shook her head, and went back into the side room where she had been. No people for her today.

Two days passed, and the city became split into two parties: those on Miroku's side, and those on Sango's side. The two were always having arguments, very loud and very public. In honor of their saving the town, the two had been given a house. The others had been offered houses as well, but they declined in favor of money. Shippo finally had friends his own age, so when the time came for them to leave, he voted to stay behind and live with Sango and Miroku. After a tearful goodbye between Kagome, Sango and Shippo, those that remained in the group left the town.

They were at the gate when a messenger stopped them. He handed Kagome a letter, saying,

"The Lead Elder wishes you to have this." The young man bowed, and left. Kagome shrugged, then tucked it away in her bag. They could read it later. Right now they were in a hurry, for last night, they had caught wind of another shard. It wasn't too far away from where they were now, in another small town.

When they arrived, there was no longer a town standing.

They had walked over the hilltop, talking and laughing. The wind had been blowing away from them, so neither Ahsay nor Inuyasha caught the scent of smoke. At the top of the hill, they stopped. Where a town had once been, a smoldering ruin no stood. The laughing and talking stopped, and they walked down the hill, their intent to search for survivors.

Sharon was the most effected by what she saw. She had never seen anything so horrible, her life had been far too sheltered. In a shocked daze, she moved aside boards and ash, not feeling the splinters or embers as they became imbedded in her hands. Silently, she moved from house remains to house remain, searching, hoping.

Then she saw something that stopped her cold.

_**Flashback: **Sharon was bored. The others were nursing their hangovers, and Ahsay was off somewhere. So she decided to take a tour of the town, and away she went._

_It took fifteen minutes for someone to stop her._

_"Miss Sharon, miss Sharon, come see the children! They are putting on the most wonderful play, and it would mean so much to them if you were there!" The woman obtained an iron grip on Sharon's arm, so Sharon really didn't have a choice of whether she went or not._

_But in the end, she was glad of it, for the kids had made a hilarious play, and she was in tears of laughter by the end. When the play ended (right after receiving a standing ovation) she tried to leave, but her way was blocked by two tykes. Turning shining faces to her, they each presented her with a different flower. It had been so sweet! Soon, the mother of the little boy and girl had come to take them home, explaining that no that they were free again, their move could go on as planned. The mother looked tired (and not much older then Sharon, really) so Sharon had volunteered to watch the kids while the adults packed. Gratefully, the mother had accepted._

_Sharon had spent the whole day, and half of the next with those two kids, and they had been little angels the whole time. It had saddened her greatly when the family had moved, causing her to have her own tearful goodbye._

_**End Flashback**_

Sharon now dropped to her knees among the ashes, and hesitantly touched a little hand. Wiping the cinders away, she saw the face of that little girl, untouched by the fire, but no longer breathing. She was clutching her dead brother.

Ahsay looked up as he heard the thunder. He had sensed no storm approaching, but suddenly, one was clouding up the sky, blocking out the sun. an even larger rumble of thunder, then lightening flashed, splitting the sky in half, cracking the heavens open, and the rain poured through the opening, putting out the last little flames. A wind rose, howling, sounding as if it were a living thing in pain. There was something wrong about this storm. Mindlessly, he raced toward the woods, toward shelter. Kagome and Inuyasha were there as well.

"Where's Sharon?" Ahsay asked. Wordlessly, Kagome pointed.

Sharon was standing in the middle of the town, her shoulders slumped. Ahsay could see her comet swirling with an unusual frenzy, and started to understand.

'Dead.' Sharon thought, numbly. 'They're dead.' The wind started swirling around her, picking up dust and ash, then it grew stronger. Whipping at her clothes, the wind soon became visible, stretching up into the sky. 'They can't be dead. They're only children. There was no reason to kill them. That means it was done for pleasure. Someone killed innocent children for…fun.' Lightening struck her tornado, and the wind became flame, forming a huge fire funnel, as she screamed out her anger, her rage, and her pain. The fire tornado grew in strength, and intensity, and so did the storm. Lightening stuck so often that the sun still appeared to be out, as hail pounded the ground. And still Sharon screamed.

Ahsay stopped helping them put up the tent to get them out of the hail. He stopped everything, as he saw Sharon's comets. They were huge, burning a bright red, with blue lined tails, but a deep black pulsed in the centers. And he knew what was going to happen.

"Run!" he shouted. "Don't bother with the tent! Run!" the ground groaned beneath them, and a spider web like crack started spreading from where Sharon was.

Then, suddenly, there was silence. Sharon was once more in control of her emotions, rather then them being in control of her. The ground stopped shifting, the tornado died off, and the storm cleared away. Sharon dropped to her knees again, but this time from exhaustion. She sat heavily, and just stared into space. Ahsay ran to her, shaking her shoulders.

"Sharon! Are you all right!" she looked at him, and in a dead voice, said,

"I'm fine, Ahsay. Just fine." Sharon paused, and looked around. "He has to die, Ahsay. This creature that kills children for pleasure. We have to search for survivors, find out who did it, and then kill him." She yawned. "But right now, I'm tired. I think I'll take a little nap, if you don't mind." She passed out just as Kagome and Inuyasha arrived.

"Why did she do that? How did she do that? I thought she was a magical dunce." Kagome burst out, then thought a moment. "Did she do that?" she continued.

"I don't know, I don't know, and yes." Ahsay answered. He picked Sharon up and carried her bride style out of the ruined town. He went into the woods, and found a small clearing. He put her down while he started setting up a tent for her to sleep in. Inuyasha and Kagome were right behind him. Inuyasha helped Ahsay with the tent while Kagome started a fire and set the tea to boiling. One good thing about the storm, wood was easy to come by, all of it having been blown out of the trees. It also provided cover from the storm for the town's only survivor. Kagome screamed in alarm as the survivor rose from under a pile of logs.

The demon coughed. "Is it over?" he asked. Inuyasha appeared beside Kagome.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"I'm Jyn Toset, of the village Nakha." He looked away sadly. "I mean, the former village."

"What happened down there?" Kagome asked as kindly as she could, considering the question.

"Around noon, this demon showed up, a Wind Demon. Anyway, he started talking about destroying a prophesy, and asking fro information, threatening to destroy us all if he did not get what he wanted. Thinking to save us, our Elder took the demon into his hut, to tell him all he knew. The Wind Demon came out a little while later, the Elder's head on his staff. He laughed at all of us, then whistled. From over the hill a swarm of bandits came, easily five times our number. I alone escaped the battle, and the slaughter afterwards, but not unharmed." He gestured to his left arm, where it hung limply at his side. "My arm is broken, in probably more then one place."

"Did this demon have a name? This is very important." Jyn looked to the side, startled. He had been so involved with the memories of his tale that he had not noticed Ahsay coming up beside him.

"I can't remember it clearly. It was something like Nyff. Fyff? Oh, I remember now, it was Syff. I remember because he was very insulted that we did not already know of the great bandit leader Syff." Here he stopped, and grimaced. "Sorry, this arm hurts like bloody hell." Kagome offered him a seat, which he took gratefully.

Sharon didn't wake the whole night, not even stirring in her sleep, and Jyn left the next morning, after spending the night warm by their fire. Kagome gave him directions to the town they were just in, and told him that if he needed to, he could use their names to get a place to stay for a while. He thanked her politely, but said he had family and friends there, who he could stay with, and who needed to be told of the massacre. He left.

Slowly, Sharon came back to this world. She had been having a very nice dream, but when she woke up, she couldn't remember what it was. "She's awake!" she heard Kagome yell, and she sat up to see the girl smiling at her. "I was wondering when you'd decide to wake up. You've been sleeping all morning." It was early afternoon outside. Sharon threw the covers off. It was awfully hot inside the tent. Trying to stand, she found out what happens after you drain yourself of energy. You can't feel your legs. You can feel your butt, though, as it slams into the ground. "Ouch." Kagome laughed.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry. That was quite a display you put on out there. Ahsay says it cost a lot of magic to do something like that, personal magic, so you might be tired, and/or weak. I'd say it's the latter. What set you off, anyway?" All the memories came back to Sharon, but this tie she kept a firm hand on her emotions. Quietly, she said,

"I knew some of the people that died there. They were only children, one five, one four." She sighed. "They had their whole lives ahead of them, Kagome. It shouldn't have ended this soon, this way." Kagome put a comforting hand on Sharon's shoulder.

"It should give you some comfort to know that someone survived, and even knew who did it." It got her attention anyway.

"Who?"

"Well, the survivor's name is Jyn, and he's already gone on to the last town we were at. The demon who did it's name is Syff. He's the leader of a group of bandits."

"Then Syff will be the next to die." Sharon said, then laid back down to try to sleep some more. Kagome went out of the tent, to let her, and informed Ahsay of her state. Inuyasha was on watch, in case the bandits came back.

"She's determined to kill him, Ahsay."

"I say we let her."

"Do you really think she can?"

"No, but I will for her." He said with conviction. "And even if I thought she could, she's too weak right now. We have to keep her from leaving until she's well enough to go. For some reason, I don't think this will be easy." He was right. Over the next day, Sharon tried everything she could think of to get away; from trying to levitate out, to simply walking out the door. Surprisingly, using that one, she got the farthest, out of sight of camp. If it wasn't for Ahsay getting water, she would have gotten away. As it was, he had to drag her, kicking and screaming, back to camp.

But soon she was decreed well enough for them to go. As they were getting their stuff together, Kagome saw the note in her bag, the letter the Lead Elder had given to her days ago. She took some time to sit and read it. And almost laughed, the contents were so hard to believe.

_Damn those letters! It always takes forever to find out what is inside them, huh? Well, for you all, anyway. I already know. Yes, I have figured out what this story is about!_

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!_


	12. Judgment Day

Ch.12: **_Judgment Day_**

Kagome took the letter over to Sharon. Reading it, Sharon groaned.

"Oh, no. Not again." She was really starting to hate letters. This one contained the prophesy.

'And when a Cold Wind blows fire across the land,

Two girls of age will turn.

Valiantly, they fight on, hearts battered,

So that by their hand only can the battle be won.'

Sharon looked at Kagome. "I suppose Syff's the 'Cold Wind', we're the 'two girls', though I really prefer the term 'young woman' much better, Ms. Prophesy Maker, and now we have to kill Syff. Well, at least this letter is keeping to my plans."

"Two questions: Who the hell were you talking to, and how are we going to defeat an army of bandits?" Sharon looked startled.

"I don't know who I was talking to." UFO music heard. "And as for defeating the bandits… Hm. I don't know. I hope we figure it out before we get there, though." 'There' was farther south. Jyn had helped as much as he could, but he didn't know where the demon had come from, so they were following his scent, faint though it may be because of time and being washed away. Inuyasha said it was still strong enough to follow, if they hurried. Sharon was rushing them through packing, so that they could leave.

All along to two day walk there, there were burned up villages, and a few glassy-eyed survivors, who were given directions to the city. At each ruin, Sharon felt her anger and hatred fro Syff grow. Ahsay noticed the changes. Often she was just staring off into space, with a steely glint in her eye that had he had never seen there before. And her magic had multiplied so much that she was over his power level many times. She had truly 'come into her powers.' She could take them home quite safely now, but not before this matter was taken care of.

They reached the very edges of Syff's base, the boundaries marked by sentries. Promptly done away with sentries.

The base lay at the bottom of a valley, the hills on all sides bare of trees, to silhouette an enemy, and to make the enemy and easy target. Because of this, an idea came to Ahsay. 'These hills…'

"Sharon," he said in an urgent voice. "I need your help. Kagome, is the shard in Syff's camp?"

"No."

"We'll find him later then. First, we'll take care of the army. You two, stay well away from the hilltop. Come on, Sharon." He led her off a little ways, then stopped.

"What's the plan, Ahsay?" she asked.

"We're going to trigger an avalanche to bury the camp."

"What if someone escapes?"

"I think Inuyasha can handle them, don't you?" she was silent. After walking a few minutes, they came to the perfect spot. Convenient, no? A huge boulder was lying on the hill at a crazy angle, and if it fell, it'd take the whole hill with it. They just had to make sure it fell the right way. Ahsay placed a barrier on their side of the rock, so it'd go the way they wanted it to. Now all that was left to do was make it fall. That was Sharon's job.

She closed her eyes and 'saw' the boulder, then turned her attention down, into the ground. The Earth wasn't firm here, there were gaps and holes in the rock layer, where underground streams had once flowed. Collecting her comets, she 'placed' one in each of the empty spaces. Opening her eyes, she heard the dull boom as they exploded, collapsing the holes, and causing an earthquake large enough to shake to boulder loose.

The whole side of the hill fell away. No one survived.

Except for Syff. But that wouldn't last long.

Syff entered the scene accompanied by a gust of wind. He landed on the boulder (now in the middle of what had been his base) looked up, and smiled. He crooked a finger at them.

"He…doesn't care?" Sharon asked, bewildered.

"No. you can always find more men to work for you, if the price is right." Inuyasha said. He had come up beside them unexpectedly.

"So, how do we get to him to kill him?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha whirled on her.

"I thought I told you to stay back there!" he yelled at her, and she snorted.

"Please. The letter said 'two girls.' And unless you two are willing to undergo a sex change, guess who's going to kill him?"

"Bull. Prophecies are stupid." Inuyasha retorted.

"That's enough." Sharon cut in. she turned to Ahsay. "Either you take us with you willingly, or I get us there anyway." The two guys left right then, hopping on bits of stone until they reached the boulder. Sharon sighed and shook her head. "Looks like we go it alone, Kagome."

"How are we going to get there? We'll sink through the mud." There had still been water in a couple of those holes. The water had mixed with the soil, creating a very thick and deep mud.

"Easy." With a wave of her hand, Sharon commanded the power lines to push the stones into a long walkway. "There you go." They walked across.

The boy had already started fighting with Syff; it was a sword fight, and Ahsay's fire sword had reappeared. But the girls couldn't join in. Syff had also heard the prophecy, and had created a block of air to keep the two specifically out. It was around him at all times, even when he was sleeping. The boundary was smaller then the boulder (seriously, this was on huge rock) so they could find solid footing on it, but they couldn't fight him. After all, didn't prophesy specifically mention his death by their _hands_?

Sharon screamed her frustration when she figured this out. "Kagome, fire an arrow." Her voice was so angry and commanding that Kagome did so without thinking, but it fell far short of its mark. It had, however, _passed through the barrier._

"I can't shoot anymore. What if the arrow hit Inuyasha? Or Ahsay?" She is, after all, a bad shot. Sharon snatched one of the arrows right out of the quiver, and 'showed' it, filled it, with her pain, rage and hatred. She 'told' the arrow the cause, and what its duty was now. She handed it back to Kagome, saying,

"Shoot this at him. Don't worry about Ahsay and Inuyasha. It won't touch them. It will only kill him." She pointed at Syff. Reluctantly, Kagome took the arrow. She would have to trust Sharon on this. The arrow felt different in her hands, almost…alive.

She pulled back and fired. As if watching in slow motion, Sharon saw it leave the bow, saw a small flash of light as it pierced the barrier, and fly at Syff, ending it's journey in his chest. The arrow buried itself in all the way to the fletching, and she saw Syff fall, a surprised look in his eyes. As he died, he turned his head, and looked at her. Unflinchingly, she stared right back, a cold and unforgiving look on her face. Then his eyes clouded over, and he saw no more.


	13. Epilogue

Ch.13: **_Epilogue_**

The bell rang, signaling the last day of school, just as Ahsay and Sharon reached her room after their time in the Feudal Era. She looked at him.

"We're home." He nodded, not meeting her gaze. As he walked out the door, she said in a quite voice, "Goodbye, Ahsayuni. Good luck." He shut the door behind him.

The next day was the day they all went home. People flooded her with questions, about where she had been, trying to be all buddy-buddy with her when they saw her power level. She ignored them all. They were trivial to her now. The car ride to the airport she spent the same way she had before, only this time, she looked over at Ahsay every now and again. He was the first one off, and as he left, he caught her eyes. They 'spoke' a silent goodbye.

Her parents greeted her with enthusiastic hugs and kisses, telling her how much they had missed her. She hugged them with as much fervor, but didn't really mean it when she described how much she had missed them. She had been too busy to miss them much. At her house, they had a big welcoming party for her, with all her friends there, and Jason. He had grown taller since the last time she had seen him. She put on a big happy mask, and pretended to be the girl she had once been. But she wasn't. She had seen the world, now. She had killed people. And, she could do magic.

Three weeks passed by in her life, but she tool no notice. There was something missing in her world. What was it?

One summery evening, Jason had taken her on a date to see the fireworks at the park. There was that something missing here, too, but Jason could see that. When they reached her house, he led her into the backyard, and sat her down in the gazebo. He knelt before her.

"Sharon Robinson, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" his words hit her like stone. She looked at his hopeful face, and knew that if she said yes, there would be no backing out, and he would wait until she was eighteen to marry her. She looked around at the soft summer garden, at its peace. There was no excitement here, no sense of danger hanging over their heads. _This_ was no longer _her_ world.

She looked down at Jason, who was still looking up at her, though now doubt tugged at the edges of his mind. How could she put it?

"Jason, I can't. Too much has changed." With that, she left him in the gazebo.

"What has changed!" He cried after her. But instead of feeling sorry, she felt lighter than she had since she'd gotten home. 'This isn't my world, not anymore.' She went up to her room, and packed her bags, leaving Jason's necklace on her dresser. Out the door she went, into the night.

Ahsay was waiting.

"Is that all?" he asked. She smiled, and said,

"Not quite." Setting down her bags, she went back into the hall, and left her parents a note. 'One more letter.' In it, she described all that had happened to her, why she was leaving, and not to worry, she could handle herself. If they ever needed her, all they had to do was wish for her to be there, and if she could, she would come. 'The last letter.' Sharon sealed it shut, left it where they could find it in the morning, na went back outside.

He was still waiting.

"Let's go home." She said, and they vanished.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Kagome asked Sharon. "You never know when another 'cold wind' may blow." Sharon laughed.

"We're sure, thank you. And I'm sure you two can handle the cold winds all by yourselves. We'll write." Sharon and Ahsay left. Kagome had tears in her eyes, but Inuyasha only 'hmphed.'

"We haven't heard from Sharon and Ahsay in a while, Inuyasha." It was five years later, and Sharon's annual letter was a couple days late. "Maybe they're in trouble."

"They're fine. Mail's slow." But he too was impatient for the letter. It contained news of his godchildren. And while rumor were all right to describe how Sharon and Ahsay were doing, (rumors of a mysterious human and hanyou with powers over the elements, avenging in the night) they never mentioned the kids. Ahsay and Sharon preferred it that way, so their enemies couldn't harm their children.

"Kagome, get off the road!" Inuyasha pulled her over to the side.

A man came running down the road, his clothes torn, his voice ragged.

"ZE CHICKENZ! DOOM OF CHICKENZ! ZEY NEVER ZTOP, NOT EVEN TO GO TO ZE BATHROOM!" the Chicken River was still flowing with vigor.

One of the chickens stopped in front of Kagome, bowed, and handed her a letter. Inuyasha fell to the ground, laughing, and, confused, Kagome took the letter. The chicken bowed again, then raced off to rejoin it's friends.

It was the missing letter from Sharon. Everything was fine, but their eldest daughter was giving them trouble. Kagome could feel Sharon's exasperation and amusement as she described Mysion ( the eldest daughter, at four and a half) foecing trees to grow inside their home. Apparently, she had an Early- Blooming daughter, who was lording the fact over the twins.

Kagome sighed. Everything was all right.

And they had chicken for lunch.


End file.
